Master
by Willowtuft
Summary: Kilo Ren killed all of Luke's trainees, but what about the ones who had not yet started training? Like Rey, Isaly had been hidden away when the disaster occurred. Only she wasn't lucky enough to grow up before he came for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I watched the new movie about a week and a half ago, and I instantly felt a plot brewing. Some of the things that are confusing here will be explained in future chapters. This takes place approximately seven years before TFA starts.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _inner voice_

* * *

The elder had talked about them. Fear filled whispers in front of the fire during festivals, when the children were allowed to stay up late. The men in white that came only to destroy. The men that had killed the Jedi. The men that had destroyed a planet. _And now they're here._ Every person she knew lined up like live stock for the slaughter. Well, every person but one.

"Who is the one called Merinda?" The only man wearing black yelled. _I'm Merinda._ Her heart beat in her ears, louder than she had ever heard it before. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!_

"Me," she croaked.

The man strode over to her. His long, even strides combined with his black cape made a threatening character indeed. He bent down to her level, and looked her in the eye. "Your name is Merinda?" She quickly averted her gaze from the faceless mask he wore.

"Yes." It was little more than a mutter, but she had gotten it out. _What does he want? Why me?_

"Are there any other girls your age here?" _I'm gonna faint! No! I can't. I have to be brave. Resistance fighters are brave, so I will be too!_

"No." A lie. _Mother said lying is evil, it's what dark people do, I'm sorry mom._

She flinched as he reached out his hand to grab her face. _He's in my head! No! Get out! Get out! Get out!_ "You're lying."

Gasping, she fell to the ground when he let go. He turned to the oldest woman, the elder,"Where is she?!"

"Gone," The old woman spat,"Far away where you'll never find her."

"We'll see." He turned back towards her,"There's only one way to deal with a Resistance brat." He took an objest from his side and- _A lightsaber!_ She took a shuddering breath- _And it's aimed at me._ He raised it above his head and brought it down- _Can't dodge-_

"Stop!" A voice shrieked from behind Merinda. The lightsaber flew from the hands of the would-be murderer. If she turned around she would no doubt see the small, petite girl that had become her best friend.

"Isaly," Merinda turned towards the only other girl her age she had ever known,"Run!"

"No." The sheer determination in Isaly's tone was astounding. _Aren't I supposed to be the brave one?_ Merinda squeaked as she was gently picked up by something not even there, and set out of the way of the inevitable.

* * *

 _I am such an idiot._ Isaly eyed the man in black. ' _Run away' Grand-mother said. 'Don't look back', she said. But did I listen? Noooooo…_ Kylo Ren? Yes, it must be. _And now I'm here facing a legend! I've never even trained to use the Force! I've only ever played around with it._ Her mind briefly flickered to when Grand-mother had caught her using it to do her chores. She'd never forgotten that scolding. _Focus! He's here to kill you. I always knew they would come, but him? I didn't think he would come in person._

She adusted her footing and called,"Leave this place. You have no fight with these people." _I am so gonna die._

"Brave words," The sound of his voice made her breath catch-deep, and scary,"But, I'm afraid you are mistaken." He swept his arm out towards the crowd,"You see, these people have rebelled against me. I have every right to kill them." He shifted his stance,"But I will give them a fighting chance. If you can defeat me, I will have them spared."

She stood in shock for a full two seconds. _The whole village depends on me?_ Then she jolted herself out of her stupor,"I accept." _Okay, it all depends on me. Can't let off him for a moment and-What is he doing with his hand?_

The lightsaber she had knocked away flew back to it's owner. _He wasn't even looking at it!_ She felt her knees start to tremble, but she forced them to remain steady. _So what if he has a weapon that can easily cut me in half, and I have nothing to protect myself with. All I have to do is keep him at a distance, no sweat._ She raised her hand, palms facing toward the ground, and used her talent. Five rocks that could have fit in her hand raised with them. _That's not impressive at all. Why couldn't I have picked up something more threatening than rocks?_ She extended one arm towards her adversary, and shot the rocks at him. _Oh well, might as well use them._

Kylo Ren merely twitched his finger, and the rocks changed direction to fly past him.

"This isn't child's play." He said, taking one step forward, then another, and another. His lightsaber glowed menacingly at her as it's point came nearer. Isaly hurriedly tried to back him up, but the calm her talent demanded to function correctly was easily broken by the slow advance of the enemy. She backed herself up a few paces to give herself some breathing space. _Focus! Calm your mind._ She imagined the terrain away. _That's it. Nice and steady and-_ The man threatening her village went flying. _Yes! I got him!_ Spitting out dust, Kilo Ren got back up, and turned to her.

 _Oh rats. Should of made sure he hit his head on th-_ She was lifted into the air by the same thing she had just used on her opponent. _Can't breath._

She struggled with all her might, but her calm had once again been broken. She was powerless to stop the darkness from closing in on her vision. _No! Merinda's life depends on me! I can't fail her. _Then she was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Kill them." The careless way he said that made her heart burn. The Stormtroopers charged their weapons.

"No!" She didn't know where it came from, but the deadly calm that settled over her mind wasn't at all unwelcome. She ripped the soldiers away from her family with the Force, determined that they would not harm a hair on anyone's head.

She never saw it coming. She just felt the impact as she collided with the post of the hut that had been ten feet away a second ago. _I think I broke something._ She tried to rise, but a knifing pain in her chest landed her right back on the ground. She flinched when the shots sounded, but couldn't bring herself to look their way. _I failed._ It hurt. A lot. Not the normal, 'I loved them, but now their in a better place' hurt, the kind of pain that tried to drag you down kicking and screaming so you would never see the light again. _It's all my fault._

She flinched when someone touched her. The dark feel surrounding him identified him as the only person she hated more than herself right now. She waited for the inevitible. _Come on, kill me. That's what you came for, isn't it? Well, you killed everyone else,_ _might as well finish the job._ She never expected what he said next.

"Take her to the ship."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be confusing to non-telepaths. Basically, I'm introducing a culture that I have made up to be her background, and I use a few words that are supposed to be her home language. She is** **not** **from the planet the Kilo Ren found her on. She was about ten when she was moved to the planet the story begins on, so she knows her past, her parents, her culture, and whatever else she can learn in ten years. Yes, I will explain the culture she comes from, and the words she uses. Some in this chapter, and some in other chapters. Basically, it might take a little while till you get the whole gist of it, but you will eventually.**

 **Also, for those who think that Isaly's not depressed enough, she's mourning, she's sad, but she's not depressed yet. Her natural _squirrel!_ thoughts aren't just going to disappear suddenly. She has always unconsciously used them to distract herself, so no. She will be squirrel brained. Plus, the _they are all dead_ hasn't really fully set it yet, and she is partially in denial, so she can find things funny, she can laugh, and she can be distracted by a sparkly object.**

 **Also, brownie points to the first person who can tell me what _hizmetçi_ , _serseri, ikinci, zemê_ and _Miejsca_ mean. I will write a one-shot of their choosing if they give the correct answer on all five. *Hint, Google Translate. :) ***

 **I will update every two weeks.**

* * *

Isaly started awake to a dark cell. _Ow! Ok, definitely broke a rib or two. Just lie back down and-_ It all came back to her. The gasp that would have become a sob was quickly cut off as the sharp pain once again made itself known to her. A few tiny breaths revealed the limit to how much she could breath without nearly knocking herself unconscious with pain.

"Forgive me Merinda," she whispered with the little air she could get. _I failed._ Hizmetçi weren't supposed to fail! Masters counted on their hizmetçi. _I'm a serseri._ She felt herself slowly growing colder. Serseris were outcasts. Serseris were the ones you shoved out if there was a food shortage. Serseris were shunned. Serseris died. She felt the pain. The pain that her first mother had described to her when she was just a little girl. The feeling that was a warning to find a new master, or suffer the consequences. _But I'm not on Miejsca any more. There are no masters here._ Suddenly, she wished more than ever that Kylo Ren had killed her back in the village. _You deserve it._ A tear slipped down her cheek. _Yes, I do._ _They're dead._ She kept on running that thought through her mind, but no matter how many times she did, it never felt real.

Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings. _I'm not chained up._ It was a startling thought. _I could bash anyone who came in here into a wall and escape._ She cryed out when moving a little sent the searing pain through her body. _Nope. Never mind._ Even if she could escape, she wasn't sure that she would. _I deserve this._

The door to her prison opened.

She felt immediantly who had entered the room. _Why is he here?_ He stepped closer, but not too close. After the tension in the room became nearly unbearable for her, she spoke,"What do you want?" _Hmmm…Maybe I have just enough energy to smack him into the wall._ The thought cheered her slightly, making the intruder's presence a little more bearable.

She turned her head to the side, and started. _He doesn't have his mask on! I wonder why. I thought he always kept his mask on. Isn't that the whole scary future Sith lord thing to do?_ She looked closer and nearly giggled out loud at her next thought. _With a nose like that, who wouldn't? Young, not what I imagined he'd look like. Though he's still just as scary as if he were old._

Kylo Ren, seemingly oblivious to her internal conversation with herself, simply stood there. _He looks like he's about to eat something_ _rotten. Huh, I guess that whole legend about dark people not having emotions isn't true._

She stiffened when she felt something new. _He feels like….No! Impossible. He's not even Miejscan, is he?_ As soon as her mind started reeling with possible explanations, and outcomes of her new situation, he spoke,"You could be useful to me."

 _No! No. Don't even think about it. He killed Mirinda, he's dark. Mother said to stay away from dark people, I have to obey Mother._

He stepped closer. _How could he possibly not_ _be_ _Miejscan? He feels so….Powerful. That's it, powerful. He could probably support the entire zemê_ _…No! Don't even think about it._ "You could be my ikinci."

"Go away." _Wow. That'll send him running for the hills. Nice job Isaly._

"You could be useful to me."

She steeled her nerves, and ignored her emotions,"You already said that, and I already said no." _Maybe he'll kill me now._

Kylo Ren stared at her for a few seconds longer, then turned and marched out of the room. _Oh rats._

* * *

 **Kylo Ren's POV:**

 _He said it would take time._ Kylo Ren stared at the impudent girl for one second longer before hurrying from the room. Thoughts like that couldn't keep him from killing idiots for long. As soon as he was far enough away that she wouldn't hear it, he unleashed his lightsaber on an unsuspecting wall. Muttering insults to whoever thought for one second that making a Miejscan hizmetçi a Jedi was a good idea, he stormed off to his quarters. _I_ _researched_ _Miejscans, I learned abouts their customs, I even learned how to imitate a Master! And she just flat out rejects it. I was calm. I didn't gloat about killing her last master. I offered to make her my ikinci! What more does she want!_

He tensed as he heard his mentor's words in his head. _Patience. She will accept your offer._ He narrowed his eyes. Sometimes he thought his mentor had absolutaly no estimate of time. How much 'patience' did he expect him to have?! Annoyedly, he thought of when he had brought her before his master...

* * *

Kylo Ren returned once again successful from a battle, though this one had been different from the others. This one wasn't to squash the Rebel Resistance, but to find something they had hidden. When the First Order had found the disk in the rubble of a destroyed Resistance base, nobody had thought the simple chip of information was worth anything. Only protocol had saved the precious information within. The location of one of Luke's padawans. Why the rebels had such important information on a disk, he would never know, but he still followed the lead.

Looking down at the broken child in his arms, he felt well earned satisfaction. It wasn't everyday that he tracked down one of the little pests the Resistence had hidden. True, they had not yet been brought to the Jedi Temple when he killed his fellow padawans, but they were still influenced by Luke. They were not dangerous yet, but they would be.

He entered as respectfully as he could to the chamber where the hologram of his master was. "Bring her to me." He had gotten used to his master always knowing what was going on over the three years he had been training under him, but it still surprised him sometimes when the hologram flickered on unexpectedly. Thankfully today was not one of those times. He obediently stepped forward quickly as not to gain his mentor's displeasure.

He waited in silence as his master examined the girl.

Snoke looked up at his apprentice and spoke,"She is a hizmetçi."

Kylo ran those words over in his mind, but came up with nothing. He quickly formed a respectful response to help enlighten himself on the subject,"I'm afraid I do not know what that has to do with converting her to the Dark Side master." He instantly felt the displeasure from his mentor, but thankfully he was not punished for his lack of knowledge.

"She cannot be converted to the Dark Side." Questions bombarded his mind, but he waited for Snoke to finish. "She does not feel the need for power. She was born to serve, to follow." Kylo had a bad feeling about his master's next words. "You must get her to serve you."

Kylo stood there for a few seconds in shock. He had to get her to what?

"Go." It was an order. One that Kylo did not dare disobey.

* * *

Kylo turned his thoughts away from his unpleasant master, and to the information he had gleaned through multiple sources. When he had started researching Miejscans, he had thought what his master had asked was impossible. Now? Well, before his encounter with the girl it had seemed like a real possibility. Now it felt impossible again. _What hizmetçi would rather die than accept the position of ikinci?_ He sighed internally. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

 **So here's one thing that will clear this chapter and the next few up a little bit.**

 **Isaly comes from the planet Miejsca. She is a hizmetçi. The way their society works is, there is two kinds of people. There are Masters, and there are hizmetçi. Masters are rare. There is usually one Master in each city or town, and everyone serves the Master. Masters are born with the ability to support hizmetçi's heart/soul/whatever you want to call it. Master's have a limit to how many hizmetçi they can support, depending on how strong their own** **hearts/souls/whatever you want to call its are.** **This is kind of a spiritual level thing. The hizmetçi that serve a Master are bound to him until he releases them, or they die. They have to obey every order he says, or they break their agreement. Then Master can break their bond. A serseri is a person who has gone against their Master, or has failed to do what their Master asked of them. It is a hizmetçi's fulfillment in life to serve their Master. This is not a curse to them. They do not think like we do. **

**An ikinci is a Master's second in command. All hizmetçi strive to be their Master's ikinci. The ikinci is usually the first one a Master gets to follow him when he is first starting out. It is the most honored position a hizmetçi can get.**

 **If a hizmetçi does not have a Master to follow, they will die. Usually very painfully. They cannot live on their own. Usually their first loyalty is to their parent's Master, but they can break that one or keep it when they are about 13-16 years old.**

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. Yay! I got this chapter out on time!**

 **2\. Sorry, but I didn't have time to write the definitions of the words out this chapter. I think all but one or two were clear anyway.**

 **3\. No reviews? Seriously? There were over 50 views for the last chapter, and yet no one reviewed. :( I'm gonna go cry in a corner now.**

 **4\. THIS IS NOT AN OC/KYLO REN ROMANCE! Just saying.**

* * *

Kylo Ran paced feriously in his quarters. He had already talked to the girl three times, but her resolve never wavered. Her condition had deteriorated considerably in the two days she had been on the ship. It seemed like she wanted to die a serseri. He had tried to recruit her, just like a young Master would on her own planet, but she responded to none of it.

He stopped dead in his tracks. _She's already had a master. Of course! How could I be so stupid? I've tried to recruit her like a child, but after she's had a master, she's not considered a child anymore. She'll never respond to the tactics I've been using._

He abruptly turned, and went to research how Masters recruited adults.

* * *

Isaly didn't bother to open her eyes when the to he cell opened. She already knew who it was. It was never anyone else.

Kylo Ren crossed the room quickly, coming to stop a few feet from where she was. Just like he had the last three times. Then, to her surprise, he took one step past the invisible line he had drawn. Then another, and another until he stood right in front of her.

She gasped in pain when he suddenly picked her up, but only when he passed through the doors of her cell and into the hallway did she slit her eyes open. _What's going on?_ He carried her through a confusing maze of corridors, but never spoke. Neither did she.

Finally, he entered into a clean, white room that looked like the infirmary. It had several medical droids, and several cots spaced throughout the room. He walked over to one of them, and set her down on it. He spoke quietly to one of the droids, the left. _What's going on?_

The droid wheeled over to her side, and she turned her head slightly to follow its movements. She saw the needle right before she felt a prick in her neck. _Well, this is interesting._ Her vision went dark.

* * *

When Isaly awoke, she was no longer in either the cell, or the infirmary. She sat up quickly, then immediatly braced for the pain that had been plaguing her for days. Still squinting, she looked down to where only an ache persisted.

She was no longer wearing her cloths from before, but a plain black shirt and black pants. Fingering up the shirt a bit, she discovered her ribs had been wrapped in bandages _._ A little wary, she looked at her surroundings. The drab grey walls and wooden chair in the corner did nothing to exact her interest, so she moved on. There were two doors leading from the room, but she had a feeling they were both locked.

Laying back down, she sighed boredly and- _Wait a minute!_ She searched for any signs of the serseri pain she had been dealing with since Merinda died. She felt a jolt of pain at the name, but it was purely emotional. Not at all the life threatening sign that she was dying. _What's blocking it? The only way could be…But I didn't agree to be his hizmetçi. Why would he support me?_

Now that she was concentrating on it, she could feel his signature in her energy. Dark, chaotic, and a bit of something else she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

The door opened. _I wonder what he has to say this time. He's probably going to demand something. He saved my life, people like him don't do things like that for free._ This time she met his gaze. _He's not wearing his mask this time either._ He hadn't the last four times either. "Why didn't you let me die?" The intensity in his eyes caused her to avert her gaze first. Impatiently she waited for an answer.

"That doesn't matter now." _Doesn't matter? Of course it matters. What game are you playing?_

"What do you want." _Staight forward is always a good backup plan._

He strode slowly to the chair in the corner, and sat down. He seemed to be considering her words seriously,"I want you to be my hizmetçi, but that is your choice."

 _He is so up to something._ Her thoughts turned to the possibility that he wasn't buttering her up for a demand. Mother _said only good Masters give their strength to a serseri without demanding something in return. He's an evil man, but he has the traits of a good Master._ It confused her. Good men were supposed to be good Masters, evil men, evil Masters. The two shouldn't have been mixed. _So, he's up to something. He has to be. Otherwise Mother was wrong, and Mother's never wrong._

He stayed quiet through all her contimplations, but spoke when she seemed to have reached a conclution. "I know I killed your former Master, and you will probably never forgive me for that, but I would be honored to have you in my service."

 _What?! He would..And I wouldn't have to_ _…_ It boggled her mind. He was offering her his strength, without making her vow to be his hizmetçi _._ It was the highest gift he could ever offer her. _Freedom to leave at any time. Freedom to find another Master on a whim._ The thought tasted so sweet that she nearly accepted right there. _No Isaly! Even if he turns out to mean what he says, he's still a bad man. You can't follow him._

Having said what he came to say, Kylo Ren exited the room. _He left the door open!_ A clear invitation to follow him right then and there if she so wished. _Heh, like I'd-_ Tentative feet hit the cold floor- _What are you doing!-_ as she stumbled after him.

* * *

"Young, they are."

"Too young, but they will soon be needed."

"No one to teach them, there is."

"Patel would if you asked her."

"Old, she is. Leave in peace, I think best."

"She is old, but she can still help." Obi-wan paused in his argument with Master Yoda to look down on the two sleeping children. A boy and a girl. 12 and 10, the boy being the oldest. "The Jedi must return if there is to be peace in the galaxy once more."

Master Yoda contemplated this statement for a few minutes before answering,"Very well. Ask her, I will."

It was an empty victory, for he knew he was sentencing those two children to a life of hardship, pain, and very possibly, death. "Thank you Master Yoda."

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
